Interactions between B cells and CD4 T cells are mediated by peptide-MHC class II complexes and support full development of a humoral immune response. B cells are antigen-specific antigen presenting cells, where immunologically relevant antigen processing occurs subsequent to B cell receptor (BCR)-mediated binding and internalization of cognate antigen. This laboratory has established that BCR-mediated antigen processing occurs subsequent to antigen (Ag)-BCR ubiquitination and results in expression of derivative peptide-class II complexes (termed Type I complexes) with unique functional and biochemical properties. The underlying hypothesis driving this project is that processing of Ag-BCR complexes occurs within an MHC class II peptide-loading complex (PLC) located in MHC class II enriched antigen processing compartments. To test this hypothesis, we will extend our new preliminary data and take a biochemical approach to further define the molecular composition of the class II PLC in B cells processing antigen internalized either via BCR-mediated or fluid-phase endocytosis (Aim 1). We will also utilize a FRET microscopy approach to study the dynamics of class II PLC formation in intact B cells (Aim 2). The overall goal of this proposal is to gain a better understanding of the molecular mechanism of class II peptide loading subsequent to BCR-mediated antigen processing, and to determine if class II peptide loading occurs within a PLC containing a dedicated source of antigenic peptide (i.e., Ag-BCR complexes).